Yume Wei
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: NG Studio gets an all girl group. But these girls have some secrets and have a plan to make everthing better and have fun.
1. On Our Wei!

Title: Yume Wei Co-Authored : Mistress Nika and Jodea Moondreamer Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Sorry, nope. Neither off us own any anime. Actually I don't even own this computer. -_-. Author's Note: We are going to be writing this fic. This one may and probably turn out way different then Mistress Nika's copy. But I assure you neither Hana nor Kyoko will end up with Shu-chan or Yuki.  
  
Prologue: (On Our Wei)  
  
A crowd of women stood gathered in front of a book store. Various sighs and exclamations of joy could be heard from those assembled. Actually, the crowd extended so far that the entire store was filled with them. They had overflown onto the street.  
  
A young girl stood off to the side of them. She looked on with smoldering eyes. "What a bunch of fools." she said hotly as she tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. Her icy blue eyes bored holes into the back of the oblivious women's heads. The girl wore a bright yellow strapless top with the picture of a fierce looking red dragon on the front. Her skirt seemed to redefine the word 'mini' and was made of black leather with red accents. On her feet were a pair of thigh-high leather boots with buckles out the yin-yang.  
  
She scoffed at the raucous display of fangirlism. "You'd think they'd never seen a man before." she said with disdain. She tapped her foot impatiently and mumbled angrily, "One more hour. I give her one more hour and then I'm leaving."  
  
"Hana!"  
  
She spun around at the sound of her name being called.  
  
Another girl was jogging in her direction, waving a greeting. Her long red hair was partially hidden underneath a sideways black cap. She wore a short- sleeved black t-shirt with a picture of a scary looking alien on the front and a pair of baggy blue jeans.  
  
Upon reaching her friend she said, "Sorry I made you wait. I..." Her voice drifted off as she took in the crowd of unruly women. "Don't tell me." she groaned. "Yuki Eiri."  
  
Her friend nodded and glanced back as yet another collective squeal tore through the crowd. "I don't know how they can get so worked up about a guy who writes trashy romance novels." she said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh please," the other girl said with a dismissive wave. "I've seen you get starry eyed over a certain singer more than a few times!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's different!" Hana exclaimed as she turned back to face her friend. "His lyrics are much cooler than anything Yuki Eiri could come up with! And besides! He's totally hot!" She finished her sentence with a huge grin.  
  
Her redheaded friend rolled her eyes. "Hana, sometimes I wonder who's side you're on." She paused to put her hands on her hips and tilt her head to the side in mock curiosity. "What would you do if we had to compete with him for record sales? Huh? Would you just give up because 'he's totally hot'?"  
  
"Of course not!" Hana exclaimed loudly. "Kyoko, I may worship the ground he walks on, but this is WAR!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Kyoko said with a smirk, "because we're opening for them at their next concert. Which is in three days."  
  
Hana's mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes grew large enough to serve as lighthouse beacons. "W...w....w..." she stuttered.  
  
"Take your time." Kyoko stated with a hidden grin.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hana shouted, half in joy and half in fear. "We're opening for Bad Luck!? In THREE DAYS!? How in the seven hells did you manage THAT!?"  
  
Kyoko laughed and replied, "Total accident! Which means it MUST be fate! I was rushing to meet you here and guess who I plowed down on the street!" At her friend's wide eyed stare she continued. "Seguchi Tohma!! After I finished apologizing he helped me pick up the stuff that had fallen out of my purse." She patted the leather purse she had strung sideways across her body. "He saw our CD and asked if I was a singer. I said yes, one thing led to another, and we ended up in his office listening to the CD. He liked it and asked if we could be ready to play in three days. And that's where it ended. If we do well, he may even consider signing us!"  
  
"You're...kidding...right?" Hana breathed in shock. "I mean, tell me you're kidding? We can't be ready in three days! This can't be happening!"  
  
"Oh, it's happening." Kyoko responded with a grin. "We're finally on our way!"  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. Sounds really Mary-Sue like. Well if thousand others can do it, so can we! Also good read her version of same story too. And for my readers of my other stories, I will be updating next week every single one, except GAS, for it was too pointless even for me.  
  
~*~Jodea Moondreamer~*~ 


	2. The Band

Yumi Wei  
  
Co-Authored by: Mistress Nika a.k.a. Birthday Girl and Jodea Moondreamer (but not after this chapter).  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own Gravitations.  
  
Warnings: It is Gravitations, do you people need the warning for yaoi usage?  
  
Authoress's Notes: After this chapter I am taking over the story. Mistress Nika and I had different view points. Mine will be the original ideas and her's will be the newer ones.  
  
Chapter One: The Band  
  
The deafening roar of the crowd crying for them to bring on the band reached the ears of those assembled backstage.  
  
"Where's the warm-up band!?" Sakano panicked as the three members of Bad Luck finished their last minute preparations before they hit the stage.  
  
Shuichi was having his own personal crisis. He was peeking intently out the curtain, scanning the audience frantically. "I can't see him!" he complained. "Yuki said he'd be here, but I can't see him!"  
  
Hiro plucked at his guitar. "Calm down, Shu-chan." he soothed. "He's probably just at the back somewhere."  
  
Mr. K ran his hand lovingly over the cold steel of his new gun. "Perhaps I should...go look for them." he said in an almost frightening tone.  
  
"Who?" Shuichi asked, turning to face his friends.  
  
Hiro rolled his eyes at his best friend's single-mindedness.  
  
"The warm-up band." Suguru said calmly. "They're not here yet."  
  
At that moment angry shouts from a couple of females echoed throughout the backstage area.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know!" one voice shouted angrily.  
  
"It's not MY fault!" another replied with even more venom. "Who told you to change in the car!?"  
  
"Who told you to WRECK the car!?!?" the other shot back.  
  
Hana and Kyoko emerged from around the corner in the midst of a heated battle of words.  
  
"YOU KICKED ME IN THE HEAD!!" Kyoko shouted at her friend.  
  
At a loss for a good comeback, Hana yelled, "Well I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!"  
  
The two bickering young women were followed by a third. She, like Hana, had long black hair. Around her head she wore a black headband and her entire body was covered in thick paper-white make-up. She wore a long black skirt that brushed the floor as she walked and a belly-baring black shirt, the sleeves of which were entirely fishnet.  
  
Hana wore the same thigh-high black boots from before. But now she wore another mini-skirt, this time all black, and a matching black corset. To finish off the ensemble she wore long black gloves.  
  
Kyoko had foregone her basically normal, if a bit intimidating, street clothes for something more 'performance worthy', as Hana called it. She wore an even-smaller-than-Hana's black vinyl mini-skirt and a black belt with a shiny silver buckle. Her shirt consisted solely of a black halter top that could almost be considered a bra. Across it were neon green stars and all that covered her belly was a bit of fishnet. Most striking of all was her hair. Previously red, it was now a shocking neon green with black streaks.  
  
Ignoring the girls' bickering, Sakano rushed forward and pleaded, "You're Yume! Tell me you're Yume!"  
  
Hana and Kyoko looked at him in shock. The third girl merely looked at him...with no expression. After a moment, Hana replied calmly, "We're Yume."  
  
Sakano nearly fainted at the good news. "Thank the heavens!!" he cried in joy.  
  
"Hey." Hiro said to the girls, continuing to tune his guitar. "We were wondering where you were."  
  
All three turned their attentions to him and Hana got a certain look in her eye. "Nakano........Hiroshi!!" she squealed and tried to fling herself at him.  
  
Kyoko grabbed her by the back of her skirt, seeing as there WAS no back to her shirt, and pulled her back. "Gomen nasai, Nakano-san." she said while holding onto a flailing Hana. "We didn't expect to be late, but then...we didn't expect to wreck our car either."  
  
Shuichi suddenly leapt forward from his previously hidden spot, peeking out the stage curtain. He jumped in front of the two girls and exclaimed, "You wrecked!! That horrible!!! Are you okay!?"  
  
Kyoko nodded. "Yes, through a mailbox and several trashcans aren't."  
  
Hana suddenly stopped flailing and became very still. Her eyes came to rest on Shuichi and he began to get a very bad feeling. Almost like he should run for his life. But that was silly.  
  
"SHINDOU SHUICHI!!!!" Hana squealed in pure glee as she once again began flailing wildly, trying to get loose from her friend's grasp.  
  
Shuichi took a step back in fear as his eyes widened.  
  
The third girl, previously silent, said softly in a monotone, "You never said you were a fangirl, Hana-chan." Then she fell back into silence.  
  
"I NEVER SAID I WASN'T!!" Hana cried and tried to glomp Shuichi, but was pulled back AGAIN by Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko just rolled her eyes and said, "Don't mind her, Shindou-san. She's just one of your rabid fangirls. Harmless really." She glared at her friend. Hana, under the wilting gaze, fell still and seemed to give up. "That's better." Kyoko stated.  
  
"Oh, call me Shuichi!" Shuichi said happily, now that it seemed he was safe...for the present. "What are your names?"  
  
Kyoko smiled at him and said, "I'm Nakamura Kyoko."  
  
The silent girl once again opened her mouth to introduce herself. "Bob." she said simply.  
  
"Bob?" Hiro questioned, pausing in his work to raise an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
She in turn glared at him and repeated, "Bob." He quickly looked away. The girl was scary, in a creepy psychopathic 'I-have-heads-in-my-freezer' kind of way.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Hana said, jumping up and down. "I'm Saki HanAH!!!" She suddenly screamed. "Someone's groping'!!!" Spinning around she found Sakano with both hands placed firmly on her back, trying to push her towards the stage. "Oh," she sighed, "It's just you...creepy man."  
  
"Talk later! Play now!" he shouted, trying to force her toward the crowd chanting for the show.  
  
Instead of complying with his demands she twirled around and out of his reach. "Not gonna play! You're being mean!" she whined.  
  
Kyoko instantly had her hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts of protest. "Heh-heh!" she laughed forcedly. "Don't mind Hana. She's just stubborn! We're going...right now!" Then she leaned over and whispered sinisterly in Hana's ear, "Get...your...guitar."  
  
Her eyes widened. Hana recognized that tone. It was the tone that meant serious trouble if it's owner was disobey. She nodded furiously and finally Kyoko removed her hand. Hana hurried over to a corner and snatched up a shiny black guitar. Slinging the strap over her head, she dashed back to her waiting friends.  
  
Bob tugged at a strand of her black hair and said in the same creepy monotone, "We should go now." Then, without waiting for the other two, she made her way onto the stage.  
  
Following her example, Hana and Kyoko also took their places onstage to the joy of the audience.  
  
Kyoko took center stage in front of a mic, with Hana close by her side with her own mic. Bob took up her postition at the keyboards toward the back. Just the way she liked it, out of the spotlight....well, for the most part.  
  
Kyoko plastered a bright smile on her face, grabbed the mic and shouted, "HEEEEEYYYY!!!!!" The crowd responded as expected, with ruckus cheers. She continued, "We're Yume Wei and we're here to warm you up! So let's get hot!!"  
  
Kyoko glanced over at Hana and she responded with a grin and a nod. Then she looked back to Bob. The white-painted goth girl didn't even look up. She knew what was expected. So...she began.  
  
A quick, light twinkle of a beat to start things off. Just a precursor. The light beat of the keyboards was quickly followed by Hana's own deep rich guitar. Ten seconds of that...and it was time to truely begin. The song suddenly picked up and Kyoko and Hana began singing in perfect harmony.  
  
Just wild beat, communication!  
  
Ame ni utare nagara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
The crowd loved it.  
  
Five more seconds of the inital light beat followed the first verse. Then Kyoko began to sing alone in a deceptively soft and gentle voice.  
  
Nureta sono kata wo  
  
Atatameru you ni daita  
  
Furuete'ru yubisaki wa  
  
Nani wo motomesama you no?  
  
The audience listened in rapt attention to her words of a pained love. Hana took over the second verse with a slightly deeper, more firey tone.  
  
Togire togirete mo  
  
Tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
  
Sameta furi suru koto de  
  
Otona ni nante narenai  
  
Here the largely overlooked Bob took up singing from a mic above the keyboard. Her voice was as strange as her appearance and manner. A queer, haunting voice that filled the stadium despite it being barely more than a whisper. A voice that seemed to sing a long forgotten tale of a lost love and another one found.  
  
Anata no manazashi mamoritai  
  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni  
  
Kaeru ai wo shinjite  
  
And back to the chorus. Kyoko's sweet vocal's blended perfectly Hana's passionate ones.  
  
Just wild beat, communication!  
  
Nanimo osorenaide  
  
Kyoko and Hana joined voices again and sang with all of their hearts and knowledge of love  
  
Just wild beat communication ame ni utare nagara iroasenai atsui omoi karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Bob then took her moment of fame and played with a great skill and love of her synth a instrumental break in the song with perfect timing and a passion the people never thought the girl could have. Hana also played along with the same determination that was in her singing along with the same talent.  
  
Then, in deep soothing tone that made you see the melody, Bob sang  
  
tooi yoake made yorisotte sugoshitai yo nanimokamo nakushite mo yasashisa dake nakusazu ni  
  
Kyoko not to out down by the other two broke in with  
  
kotoba yori KISU de tagai no kodou kanjite jounetsu wo hikiyoseru isshun dakedo eien...  
  
Hana then without missing a beat in singing or on guitar sang in her harmonious voice  
  
setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai nakitai gurai ni anata dake ga itoshiki  
  
Kyoko and Hana then again made their voices one and sang  
  
Just wild beat communication nanimo yuzuranaide  
  
Kyoko then took the solo and sang with all her energy of mind, body, and soul  
  
wakariaeru hito ga ireba tatakau koto dekiru kara  
  
Kyoko and Hana again did a duet and sang in perfect harmony  
  
Just wild beat communication ai wo hanasanaide  
  
Hana then broke out by herself and sang  
  
afuredashita atsui sugao motsureta mune tokihanatte tonight!  
  
Another instrumental came up and Hana and Bob played like their was no tomorrow. It lasted longer then the first and then Hana and Kyoko together put all of the fear, stress, and pressure they felt into a music that most have only dreamed of  
  
Just wild beat communication nanimo osorenaide kanjiaeru tashika na ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication ame ni utare nagara iroasenai atsui omoi karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Just wild beat communication ame ni utare nagara iroasenai atsui omoi karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
The sound of applause filled the air as the girls walked off stage. Nittle Grasper began to set up. Shuichi was jumping up and down. He didn't know if he should wait and tell the girls they were good or rush over to make sure he missed nothing.  
  
"I will go and watch Nittle Grasper with you and we can talk to them during the party, okay?" said Hiro, being the voice of reason. Shu eagerly shook his head and rushed over with Hiro to the other side of the stage. Suguru sighed and went back to making sure his keyboard was alright. At that moment the girls came off stage.  
  
The three girls left the stage quickly, their bodies dripping with sweat from the bright lights and exertion. Well, except for Bob. But no one had ever seen her sweat. Strange, but true. Overall they had a great feeling of euphoria. Their first real concert and it'd gone wonderfully! Okay so they were only opening... but still!  
  
Bob looked at her two friends with a passive stare instead of the constant glare she always wore. Which meant she was also happy. She calmly went over and took a seat, watching Hana collapse in a heap.  
  
Hana dropped to the floor dramatically and started laughing. "I can't..." she gasped, "...believe...we did it!" The cool floor felt marvelous against her flushed body.  
  
Kyoko laughed along with her. "Believe it." he chuckled. "It happened and now that it's over...I wanna go rock out to Nittle Grasper!"  
  
"Go ahead," said Hana not moving. "I am not one of their biggest fans anyway."  
  
"Your not?" asked Suguru. He had never heard of a singer at the concert that didn't love Nittle Grasper.  
  
"Nope," answered Kyoko. "She is a hard core Bad Luck fan. As I am a hard core Nittle Grasper fan who doesn't really like Bad Luck. No offense!" she said looking guilty for telling the keyboarder she didn't like his music. He didn't look at Kyoko any longer and turned to Bob.  
  
"So what type of music do you listen to?" asked Suguru.  
  
"None of your business," she said, glaring at him. Suguru began to sweat and think Shuichi and Hiro had the right idea.  
  
"I am going to the bathroom. Hana do not come within five feet of my keyboard if you value your life," said Bob.  
  
"I won't!" said Hana, offended. Hana stuck her tongue out at Bob's retreating back.  
  
"Why is Hana not allowed near Bob's keyboard?" asked Suguru to Kyoko.  
  
"Oh because she was forced to play the piano for five years, until when she was fifteen she destroyed it," said Kyoko. Suguru rushed to his keyboard to protect it.  
  
"I swear, you set one thing on fire and your branded for life!" said Hana, still on the floor.  
  
"I am going to go listen to the music now," said Suguru afraid. "By the way you rocked." He then ran off to join his band mates. The music started and Kyoko danced over to the group lip singing the lyrics and recovering her Ryuichi plushy that was holding a Kumagoro plushy. Hana sighed and remained on the floor. Oh well nothing could ruin this night.  
  
~~ Ten miles away from the Concert~~  
  
Hana was wrong about nothing being able to ruin this night. Lady luck was against her as a middle aged pretty blonde had happen to see her performance.  
  
"Touya! Sasuke!" she screamed. A Japanese man a little older then her walked into the room.  
  
"Eleanor, what is it dear?" he asked.  
  
"LOOK!" she shouted pointing at the television just as it did a close up on Hana.  
  
"Oh my God," said the man. A young, handsome came jogging in and saw the large screen television.  
  
"Hana what in world are you up to?!" said the younger man to the older couple. The scene again flashed to the full band.  
  
"I will call the Nakamuras and the Jenkens," said the older male.  
  
"Tell them channel 5 and that the girls are at the NG concert, they will know were," said the woman about to faint.  
  
"I will call the limo Mother," said the younger male as he walked out the door.  
  
"Thank you Sasuke," said the woman. She then looked at Hana again. "Oh, my baby girl what are you up to?"  
  
TBC  
  
Getting to a bit of a plot! Who are those people and what is the girl's secret? Try and guess!  
  
Jodea Moondreamer 


End file.
